


Neighbour

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Real Person Fiction, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>маленькое, абсурдное, ласковое про соседей ))<br/>кстати, neighbour (шотл.) - вещь, составляющая пару с другой такой же, парная вещь (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbour

У Макэвоя с недавнего времени тихая, но перманентная боль – новый сосед по этажу – Майкл Фассбендер. Крепкий, статный, обаятельный, с потрясающими чертистыми глазами и вечной полуулыбкой, об которую нестерпимо хочется тереться и урчать.   
Только вот искренне и напрочь не верится, будто от этого прекрасного соседа что-то может светить по его душу. Сам Джеймс невысок, худ и рыж. Что тут еще добавить, когда уже и так полный провал. Разве что - преподаватель младших классов. Вот теперь совсем без шансов.   
Иногда по утрам Макэвой видит из окна возвращающегося с пробежки Майкла и меланхолично размышляет о том, ценят ли те, кто могут заинтересовать таких, как он, свою внешность, интеллект? Понимают ли, насколько им повезло в этой жизни, где большинство живет в серых домиках серыми жизнями? Потом, правда, опоминается, выплескивает остатки остывшего кофе в раковину и бодро улыбается себе в зеркале. Ну, подумаешь, не Аполлон, зато глаза какие синие, всем глазам глаза.   
  
Майклу нравится его сосед – Джеймс Макэвой, и он категорически не знает, что с этим делать. С кем другим бы уже давно все получилось само собой, как обычно получается – стоит лишь улыбнуться задорно, сверкнуть пошлецой в глазах, подмигнуть, приглашая на рюмку чая, и вопрос решен. В конце концов при неудачном раскладе он всегда успеет увернуться от проявления недопонимания по лицу и переключится на что-то другое. Но, как показала практика, не в этом случае, когда намеки, скрытые ли явные, отскакивают от вежливой до зубовного скрежета цели, оставляя после себя ни много, ни мало – чувство полного недоумения и, контрольным в голову, зудящий под кожей азарт. «Учитель младших классов» - не вовремя припоминает Майкл, сидя в баре с эффектной красавицей, с которой только что познакомился. Рыжей, к слову, что, видимо, и вызвало спонтанную ассоциацию. Смотрит многообещающе своей новоиспеченной даме в глаза, на тонкие запястья и длинные ноги, и проснувшись утром в ее компании, чувствует себя почти безмятежно. Ровно до тех пор, пока провожая гостью, не видит в коридоре Джеймса, лохматого, зевающего и с корзиной для прачечной подмышкой, и думает: «Макэвой, ну какого черта ты такой охуительный в домашних штанах и растянутой футболке. Такая ведь девушка из-за тебя пропадает.» А тому хоть бы хны – проходит мимо и кивает на приветствие, воспитанно глядя куда-то в сторону, целиком весь как одно сплошное возмутительное пособие по пристойности.  
  
Майкл на свою беду и не в курсе, что все пристойно только снаружи. В маленьком скромном учителе живут красочные назойливые фантазии, тот даже не всегда сразу замечает, когда они прорываются поверх будничных размышлений о том, что купить в магазине на ужин или какие темы готовить для уроков на завтра, просто вдруг бац! – и уже смотрит в голове кино высокорейтингового содержания с собой в не последней роли.   
На все ту же беду Майкла Джеймс не принимает эти фантазии близко к сердцу, мало ли бредней роятся в голове, задумываться о них всерьез или на что-то рассчитывать – лишь зря трепать нервы.   
Правда иногда, вопреки всем этим здравым мыслям, Макэвою ни к месту и ярко представляются исцарапанные щетиной губы, и вот тут, уже без шуток, дышать становится нечем.   
  
Однажды, вернувшись домой, Джеймс застает соседа около своей двери.  
\- Майкл? – вопросительно зовет он, хотя уже издалека чувствует вязкий запах алкоголя.  
Тот оборачивается с недоумением, смотрит на чужой номер квартиры и ключ в своей руке и вдруг улыбается виновато:  
\- Я, кжтся, ошбся дверью.   
Соседу лучше не знать, что он только что практически бился в нее лбом – все надеялся, может, выбьет из башки свою блажь.  
Джеймс наблюдает, как тот поворачивается к своей двери и пытается попасть в замочную скважину. Амплитуда его колебания впечатляет.  
\- Давай, я открою, - зачем-то предлагает Макэвой и протягивает ладонь. Мало ему, видимо, бесконечных мыслей о недосягаемом, надо в это недосягаемое вляпаться со всего разбега.   
Фассбендер молча повинуется, шатается в опасной близости от плеча и опирается длинными пальцами о косяк, задевая вихры на виске. Как в этот момент Джеймс справляется со своими руками, умудряясь не только отпереть дверь и броском отправить ключ на тумбочку в прихожей, но и не промахнуться, он сам не понимает – от навалившегося вдруг напряжения закладывает уши.   
\- Зайдешь? – усугубляет демон-искуситель, и глаза у него такие, будто он уже сделал непристойное предложения. В понимании Джеймса – вполне, но соглашаться нельзя – пьяный трезвому не товарищ, да и утром потом вся эта похмельная неловкость.  
\- Прости, много дел, - мотает головой.  
\- Ладно, в другой раз, - добродушно вздыхает Майкл и, огладив по дороге вздрогнувшее плечо, скрывается в глубине своей квартиры. В тишине лестничной площадки щелкает закрывшаяся за ним дверь.   
Макэвой устало медитирует на ее щербатую поверхность и местами облупившуюся краску, играет желваками и стоит столбом не в силах ответить себе на зацикленное и поистине всеобъемлющее «какого черта?»   
  
Джеймс уже с десяток раз забыл про этот инцидент и с десяток – снова вспомнил. Каждый следующий раз ему все навязчивее кажется, что чеширский кот, как он про себя зовет Майкла, не просто так его приглашал, а потом думает о длинноногой рыжеволосой прелестнице, покидавшей соседнюю дверь не так давно, и снова обещает себе забыть. Во всем этом же, ей Богу, нет никакой трагедии. Хотя, если приглядеться пристальнее, сквозит ею вполне отчетливо.  
  
Майкл ловит его на лестничной площадке буквально через пару дней, и «ловит» – более чем точное определение свершенного действия, потому что в попытке нашарить в кармане ключи и не выронить из рук бумажный пакет с едой Макэвой едва не наворачивается вместе с этим самым пакетом на той самой площадке. Оглушающе свежий Фассбендер придерживает их с пакетом и ключами уверенной, надежной рукой и проникновенно заглядывает благодарно чертыхнувшемуся соседу в глаза:  
\- Помочь?   
Джеймс две секунды задумчиво моргает, а потом вдруг тихонько алеет ушами и как-то немного нервно сгружает ему вихляющий пакет, чтобы пронестись яростным набегом по карманам. Нашаривает ключи в брюках, краснеет еще больше, теперь яркие пятна спускаются по шее прямо за воротник белой рубашки, Майкл ни черта не понимает, но искренне и от всей души им завидует.   
\- Спасибо, Майкл, - распахивает дверь Джеймс и забирает у соседа свою ношу.   
\- Майк, - наугад поправляет его Фассбендер.  
\- Что? – рассеянно смотрит тот из своих запутанных мыслей.   
\- Можешь меня звать Майком, - улыбается тот, засовывая ненужные больше руки в карманы, - по-соседски.   
\- Майк, ладно, - послушно соглашается учитель, хотя у самого на лице отчетливо значится – он не здесь.  
Где ты, Джеймс? Джейми? Можно ли так тебя называть? Черт, да какая разница, как друг друга называть, если мы с тобой и не общаемся толком? – думает Майкл, а вслух говорит:  
\- Ну, давай, увидимся еще, - и спускается вниз по лестнице.  
Хотя он только что с улицы, но проветриться надо, аж сил нет.   
  
Макэвой весь извелся в своих фантазиях – уже не знает, как бы так изощренно еще отлюбить воображаемого Фассбендера, чтобы надоело и отлегло, или не надоело, но все равно отлегло. Просто физически невозможно спокойно и беспечно существовать, когда рядом такое сияет, не уставая, ровным светом. В полутемной кухоньке Джеймс опрокидывает в себя залпом стакан молока и жмурится, взывая к самовнушению, но упрямо помня об утренних занятиях. В голове естественно ничего не меняется. Ага, так ты и заглушил мысли молоком и пресытился образом прекрасного соседа, романтик фигов, еще «Харе Кришна» спой, глядишь – просветление вдарит. Засим безжалостно трезвому и сублимирующему Макэвою остается лишь лечь спать, надеясь, что завтра все исправит.   
  
Светлый лик, не дающий покоя, ткется во мраке обесточенного дома следующим вечером:  
\- Джейми, у тебе свечей не найдется?  
«Джейми», крепко зависает Макэвой и тут же забывает, о чем его спросили, кивая вглубь квартиры. Пока озадаченный приглашением Майкл оглядывается по сторонам, тот шастает из угла в угол, перекладывая вещи с места на место, и вид при этом имеет абсолютно потусторонний. Зато можно, особо не прячась, разглядывать проступающую в свете уличных фонарей обстановку, дышать чарующим запахом чужого дома.   
\- Чаю? – задумчиво спрашивает Джеймс, проходя мимо него уже в четвертый раз. Свечами не пахнет и в помине.  
\- Не откажусь, - с готовностью откликается Майкл и, на слух следуя за хозяином квартиры, с размаху спотыкается о затаившийся в темноте диван, правда не теряется и тормозит падение, ухватившись за удобно легшего в ладони Джеймса.   
\- Облапал, как родного, - философски замечает тот, а Фассбендер возьми да и ляпни:  
\- Ты против?  
Конечно! Руки убрал, мужчина моей мечты! - вопит чувство самосохранения маленького учителя.  
\- Да нет, - отвечает сам Макэвой и вдруг будто выныривает из своей прострации – шарахается от гостя куда-то в сторону и, хоть не видно впотьмах, но с 99%-ной вероятностью начинает краснеть.   
\- Джеймс, - ласково зовет Майкл в напряженно сопящую черноту, - если нет, то вернись туда, где был.   
\- А чай? – обреченно вздыхает голос.   
Ориентируясь на этот задушенный звук, Фассбендер наощупь находит дверной проем, ведущий в кухню, а сразу за ним прислонившегося к стене Макэвоя. Тот неровно дышит и нервически блестит в сумраке глазами. Самообладание обоих скрипит и чуть искры не вышибает.   
\- Джейми, - шепчет дорвавшийся Майкл, запирая того ладонями по обе стороны головы, - ну какой еще чай. Просто скажи да.   
\- Господь всемогущий, да что я еще могу сказать, - стонет Джеймс и первым подается вперед, у него уже пожар ровным слоем по всей поверхности кожи - так хочется дотянуться, дотронуться до оголтелой своей фантазии. А фантазии только того и надо: сгребает его своими горячими лапищами, интересуется настойчиво в короткие перерывы на вдох, где в этих краях обитает спальня.   
\- Что, прямо так сразу? – скорее риторически спрашивает Макэвой, хотя сам уже подталкивает соседа в верном направлении. Майкл впервые слышит, как забывшись, тот комкает окончания, переиначивая звучание знакомых слов на скандинавский манер, и с нежностью думает «шотландец!», радостный, словно в лотерею выиграл.   
\- Скажи еще что-нибудь, – зажимает он свой подарок у стены в коридоре.  
\- Ты охренел, Фассбендер? – назло тщательно выговаривает Джеймс в попытке изобразить оскорбление, и тут же следом ругается неразборчиво, сочно, с непередаваемым шармом, когда тот самый Фассбендер с диверсией ныряет ему рукой за пояс. - Притормози, - скулит под конец.  
И тут над ними вспыхивает лампа. Рвет в клочья интимность и романтику, вытаскивает из уютной невидимости, ставит перед фактом свершающегося сумасшествия, как и друг перед другом, - нос к носу.  
Джеймс замирает весь, взмыленный, исцелованный, смотрит в глаза выглядящего не лучше Майка и чего-то ждет.   
\- А со светом даже интереснее, - не отводя взгляда, делится Фассбендер.


End file.
